1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to hospital gas systems and, in particular, to a new and useful central gas supply system for medicinal gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Central gas supply systems in hospitals are used for the constant supply of breathing gas to the patients. In particular, compressed air is used for the operation of instruments and therapeutic apparatus in treatment departments, like operating rooms and intensive care units. The sanitary standards require sterility of the supplied compressed air or of the other gases. A stationary gas supply system, however, can neither be made sterile nor be constantly sterilized.
A gas filter is known in a gas supply system which has an exchangeable filter brush, which is used preferably in precision-made gas-carrying or gas-consuming apparatus for protection against contamination by dust, etc. The thorough cleaning or replacement of the filter insert is a prerequisite for the safe operation of the gas-fed apparatus. In order to avoid gas losses, the filter housing has an inlet valve which is kept open by the inserted brush filter body against the action of a spring. It closes automatically when the filter body is removed. This known filter is not suitable for use at gas intake points for medicinal gases. It is installed directly in the line. The part of the line behind the filter up to the intake point can again become the source of contamination. Sterility of the line directly at the intake point is thus not ensured (See German Pat. No. 1,090,498).
The known plug couplings in gas supply systems consist of a connector socket, for the gas line which is usually secured on the wall, and a plug to which the apparatus is connected, which is plugged into the connector socket. The plug connections contain no means by which sterility of the issuing gas is ensured.
In a known plug connection, the coupling and uncoupling is effected in two directions, where the apparatus, seen in coupling direction, is kept in the first coupling stage in a storage-parking position, while in the second coupling stage, the inlet valve is not yet opened. This is done only when the plug is inserted into the second coupling stage. The connector socket and the plug has gas markings which make wrong couplings with different gases impossible, i.e. the gas is fed from the gas supply system to the consumer directly over the plug connection (see German Pat. No. 1,934,552).
The invention includes an adapter with a plug or a similar connection at one end for connecting it to the gas line and a passage through the housing of the adapter which contains a filter, such as for removing germs or for sterilizing and with a coupling connection at the opposite end of the passage for the connection of a plug or a similar device for the discharge of gas at the place of use.
The advantages achieved with the invention consist in particular in that the sterility of the gas is actually ensured at the intake-point. The adapter, in which the germ filter is arranged, is plugged in a known coupling manner into the connector socket.
The adapter itself ensures by its sterilizability a germ-free connection to the plug, and thus to the consumer of the gas. The marking to designate particular gases ensures the correct plug connection. The different dimensioning of the gas marking ensures that the plug can be connected to the gas supply system only over the adapter. The adapter can be connected according to the invention both with a spring lock and over a screw joint with the gas supply system. Both embodiments ensure a simple detachability, which facilitates the removal of the adapter for the purposes of sterilization.
For a transition period until the parts including connector socket, adapter, and plug are assembled together, the adapter can be inserted with the same plug connection and receiving part immediately into the existing system, to ensure a germ-free gas supply. The required increased attention can be demanded of the personnel, since no serious errors are possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved gas system connection device which advantageously includes an adapter which has one end which is connectable to the gas supply and a passage therein for the flow of gases through the adapter which includes filter, or similar means, for treating the gases and having a discharge connection at the opposite end which may be connected to a plug or similar element for connection to the place of use of the gas.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gas system in a hospital or similar medical treating center for the discharge of gas in a sanitary and germ-free manner which is simple in design, economical to manufacture and rugged in construction.
While a specific embodiment of the invention has been shown and described in detail to illustrate the application of the principles of the invention, it will be understood that the invention may be embodied otherwise without departing from such principles.